Twisted Dreams
by Blinded Light
Summary: Two worlds never meant to collide, have for three chosen. Taken to the other world, they must not only adapt, but keep their knowledge to themselves. They must also discover why they were taken, and how they could return home. Remake of a story!
1. And so the Bells Toll

.

_Flash._

"OH HELL."

"… Mego?"

"No, no! This is NOT MEGO. I'm a man eating bunny. RAWR."

"Mego. I can't SEE YOU."

"No one can see anything, man eating bunny. We've all been blinded by a light from beyond all beyondness."

"OH FUCK. FUCK-IED FUCK FUCK."

"Taaaaaaij!"

"I stubbed my fucking toe! … Not that it can do that, or anything."

"On what? Is there anything to stub a toe on?"

"Apparently!"

"WELL."

"… What?"

"… I don't know. It just sounded like the right thing to say."

A brief silence fell. The blinding white light remained, blinding the three girls.

"So. Anyone know what's going on?"

Another silence fell.

"We died?"

"OH. OH. That's sounds so pleasant, Mea."

"You can't see it, but I'm shrugging in indifference. It's the best I can come up with at the moment. Really, what else could it be?"

"And we all three died at once?"

A third silence fell.

"Anyone else feel that?"

"Huh?" two of them said in unison.

"A tugging on your foot. Anyone else feel that?"

"Nope."

"Not me."

"Ohsnap."

A scream quickly followed, then darkness.

---- Mea's POV ----

Golden brown specks of sand settled in near jet black hair, causing it to look like small specks of gold had settled in it. The glare of the sun beat down in intense rays on the girls' fair skin, pale enough that it seemed to reflect it like snow. The wind picked up more sand and swirled it around the unconscious girl in lazy cyclones; but it quickly settled, rather on the girl or disappearing into the endless sea of sand.

Soft, rapid footsteps sounded in the distance, kicking up sand as they approached the girl. The sand didn't buffet their face like it would a normal person –used to it as they were. Plus, the wind was slack and calm, it wouldn't bother them. Sometimes, nature knew things and knew that it needed to not interfere.

The small traveling body – three people – stopped when they came upon the girl. Her clothes were strange, her skin too pale, and her health to perfect. There was no way for her to be this far out in the desert without any water or food, and look the way she did. She suffered from no dehydration, and looked as if she had merely fainted.

"What should we do?" one of the men asked, his face hidden behind a mere tan cloth mask. He was a head taller than all the others, but wasn't in charge. He wore the same attire as the man to his left: a tan jumpsuit underneath a jacket that had many pockets, with a katana strapped on his back.

"We can't leave her," the second said quickly, turning towards the redheaded man that they had been following.

"If we bring her along, then one of us will have to carry her the rest of the way back to Suna," the taller of the two snapped quickly. "I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to do that."

"It's not that far away. And you'd be willing to leave an innocent girl to die out here, just because you wouldn't want to carry her a few miles?"

He paused a second before answering, "We don't know who she is. We have to consider–"

"Silence, both of you." They both clamped their mouths shut, even if they couldn't be seen. He leaned down next to the girl and picked up her hand, examining her palm and fingers. "She hasn't done any hard work her whole life. No calluses or scars. They're soft from an easy life of leisure." He dropped the hand and stood back up, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Now one of you will carry her the rest of the way."

"But I don't like lasagna…!" All three men turned a curious look toward the girl, who had moved slightly. Slowly, she sat up from the bed of sand, running her fingers through her hair and yawning hugely. They each waited for her to notice them, or if she ever would, given how long it was taking for her to stretch and wake up.

When she finally opened her eyes and turned to look out at the sand to her left (the men being to her right), she fell utterly still. For a few seconds, she didn't do anything. Then an explosive sigh suddenly left her, and her shoulders fell and she stood suddenly, her back, shoulders, and neck oddly stiff. She spun around and aqua met brown and gold speckled eyes. A smile wound its way onto the girls' lips, rather than surprise into her expression. Neither of the men could tell if it was a mischievous smile, or an innocent one.

"My day just became a _whole_ lot better."

---- Taij and Mego's POV. ----

"Have you ever seen such clothes in your life?" a woman whispered to another, her voice full of disapprovement as the woman she was speaking to shook her head, clicking her tongue. "And such like teenagers – just lying in the middle of the street, sleeping! Do they want to get kidnapped or run over? Honestly."

The two women were suddenly shoved aside by a gloved hand. The tall man kneeled down beside the two girls, his one visible eye portraying laziness and boredom. His silver hair fell in a messy, but neat fashion as he tilted his head to the side slightly, humming to himself softly.

The two women behind him glanced at him in silent anger – but they were never show it to the mans face. He was a Jounin! And an infamous one at that. "Do you know who these girls are, Kakashi-san?" one asked politely, sure to put a smile on her face in case he turned around.

The man merely shrugged, before a blur appeared by his side, a raven haired youth by his side now. The two women silently gasped and glanced at each other, before hurriedly moving away. The appearance of him was enough to show that this was an important matter. The raven haired youth's eyes narrowed into suspension as he stared down at the two sleeping forms. "I've never seen anything like this, Kakashi-sensie. But we'd best hurry and get them to Tsunadi." A second blur appeared, only it disappeared quickly and revealed a blond, already crotched by the two girls.

"The hell? Even I wouldn't sleep in the streets!" was the first thing he said, nudging one of them on the shoulder.

"Holy goat crackers!" the brunette shouted, jolting awake at the touch from the blond. Naruto jumped back away, surprised at the sudden outburst. The brunette, however, just stared at him with wide eyes. A strange test of patience followed as they both stared straight at each other. One confused, the other scared and excited at the same time.

"Megooooo," she said, shaking the still sleeping blonds shoulder enough to rouse her from her sleep. "Something weird is going on!"

Mego slowly rose from her spot, yawning as her stomach grumbled loudly. "What is it?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes before fixing them on Taij, not quite getting why she looked overly excited.

"We're not in Kansas anymore!" Taij said in a sing-song tone, gesturing all around her.

The blond narrowed her eyes, before the information finally clicked in her head and she glanced around her, nearly giving herself whiplash as her head turned this way and that quickly. The three males were just staring at them both with baffled looks, "Kansas?" the Joinin asked lazily.

"Youwouldn'tunderstand," Mego sputtered out, slowly standing from her position on the ground. "It's about rainbows, yellow brick roads, and munchkins." She waved her hand dismissively, still looking at all that was around her.

By this point, Taij had stood up too, Naruto straightening up with a confused expression still on his tanned face. "What's a munchkin?"


	2. Sea of Sand

Woot! Fast update!

My plan for this: switch between point of views for a little bit. It's hard to switch back and forth, because it puts me out of my groove. Plus, I'll end up mixing events. So, Taij and Mego are up in the exciting next installment!

-----

"I hate sand."

Mea trudged her way through the sand, her feet sinking a little every time she put one down. It was harder to walk through than snow! At least she had some traction in that department. But with sand? No. And it was getting in places she would rather not have it. She eyes the three men ahead of her wearily. How did they do it so easily? _Because they live here, duh._ A voice inside of her head said sarcastically, making her visibly roll her eyes and sigh heavily.

"If you hate sand, then why are you in the desert?" one of the two guards said. She still had yet to learn their names, and insisted on calling the shorter one Shortie and the taller one Crankie.

Mea hesitated. Could she even come up with an answer? "Because," she finally said, her voice signifying that she wouldn't elaborate any more on the subject.

Crankie turned to look at her over his shoulder, a frown on his lips and, if she could see his eyes, she was sure they would be narrowed in annoyance. "That's not an answer."

"I think it is."

"It's not."

"Sometimes there aren't any real answers, and that's my ultimatum if there isn't anything else," she snapped, not quite annoyed but frustrated. Crankie looked a little shocked that she could even use a large word, and left the argument at that, turning back to look at the sea of sand still looming in front of them.

A few minutes passed and the day seemed to grow hotter and hotter. Mea licked her chapped lips. The need to have something to drink was begging to nag at her. It wasn't because she was thirsty, but rather because she was used to drinking so much in a day. Now that she didn't have a water bottle of some sort with her, she was beginning to feel a little anxious. She felt too awkward to ask one of the men for a drink. They didn't seem to overly fond of her and Crankie would probably downright refuse to give her one.

"How much farther?" she asked instead, running her fingers through her damp hair. Warm weather had never been her friend, let alone _hot_ weather. Sweat had begun to form long ago, and now it was starting to ebb away.

"A few more hours," Gaara answered, not bothering to turn around. She could only understand him because of her sensitive hearing – which was a shock because of how loud she used to play her music.

Mea groaned softly, pulling her hair back from her neck and feeling a little relief as a cool breeze hit the hot skin.

"We'd be moving faster if it wasn't for you," Crankie added. "With you slowing us down, it's added nearly double the time as it would have normally taken."

"Wanna carry me then?" Mea batted her eyes mockingly. "I'm all sweaty and stinky, just for you! Here, wanna sniff?"

Shortie laughed and Crankie looked disgusted. Gaara, as she suspected, kept his thoughts and emotions to himself. "What kind of girl is so improper?"

"I'm as improper as your penis – or lack thereof." Shortie burst into laughter and Crankie stopped in his tracks. "Oops, did I insult your manly pride?" she sneered, passing the point of annoyance with Crankie a few seconds earlier.

"Bitch!" Crankie grabbed her arm, lifting her up in the air before Mea could blink. But instead of getting the reaction Crankie wanted, she just blinked at him owlishly.

"What of it?" she whispered her voice eerily dead. "You're the one whose being an impudent, narcissistic, egotistical moron. I've done nothing, and if you can't control yourself when words are thrown at you, then I'm surprised you've made it this far."

Crankie's grip on her wrist released, his hand leaving a bruise. "Bitch," he growled, before disappearing in a flash of smoke.

Mea blinked, before giggling. "Can't touch this!" This time Shortie glanced back at her, puzzled. "It's a song, don't worry about it. Could have been worse." She smiled innocently as he turned his head back around. She had to admit, she was impressed with their ability to look behind them and walk, let alone in a straight line! She would have fallen flat on her face or veered way off course at some point.

"Are you bi-polar?" Gaara's sudden question startled her bad enough to make her jumps slightly.

"No, actually. I'm usually very… unemotional? The heat just does things to me." She inhaled, suddenly feeling very oxygen deprived. Her lungs swelled with the hot air, making her head spin. "I prefer the cold," she said after the spinning stopped.

Silence reigned once more. Even their steps had seemed to grow silent because of the cushioning of the sand. The sun rose a little higher in the sky, the heat of the day reaching its peak. In the distance, it looked wavy because of the heat. Mea squinted against the suns glare. Her insides felt like they were being boiled inside of her, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Her skin was hot enough to cook an egg, and her lungs were burning.

People lived in the desert. Look at Africa. Crazy! Her mind buzzed with reasons why she should be able to stand the heat, instead of sub-coming to it so quickly. She had only been awake for a few hours and she already felt ready to collapse and just nap on the grainy sand moving beneath her feet.

_But_. Mea had an excuse. An excuse she could use and abuse and it would never fail. But did she? Never. There wasn't a point in doing it, although she was debating it. Her mouth was so dry, her head spinning, and her muscles heavy.

"You look parched," Shortie held out his water canteen, his voice breaking through her thoughts. Mea accepted it wordlessly, taking a long drink from it. It felt like liquid life flowing through her body. A few seconds later, the water sent a cooling effect through her limbs, cooling them off. _Water always tasted better when you're really thirsty, anyway._

"Thanks, Shortie," she handed it back to him with a grateful smile. He frowned at her nickname.

"That's not my name."

"I know."

"Then why not just ask what my name is and call me by that? Besides, I'm taller than you are."

"I figured that it wouldn't matter too much, seeing as I'll probably never see you again. Plus, you were shorter than Crankie. So… call it a term of endearment?" She could see the edges of his lips twitch at the name she had given the other one. Otherwise, he just shrugged.

"Fine by me."

Mea glanced at Gaara, half hoping that he would ask if she knew his name. She loved playing naïve innocence, and was good at it. But he never said anything, causing a wave of foolishness to erupt in her stomach. If she wasn't so tired, a faint blush would have appeared on her cheeks, but they were already too warm already.

"Are we almost there?"

--- 3 hours later ---

Mea nearly cried with relief as she saw the first glimpses of Suna. Almost.

At first, she thought it had been an illusion conjured up by the heat and fading light, but when Shortie and Gaara both announced that that was their destination, the idea of a mirage disappeared from her mind completely. A tired smile appeared on her lips and she pushed what little left of her energy there was into reaching the village. When there, she would gladly collapse upon the ground and sleep in the cooling night.

Mea stumbled into Shortie as he suddenly stopped. He merely glanced behind him in time to see her shuffle to his side and see what was going on.

Gaara had approached the gates and began speaking with the guard there. After a few minutes, the guard disappeared into the shadows of the gate. "What's going on?"

"Outsiders aren't that welcome anymore," Shortie mumbled. "Only the Kazekage can let someone be admitted into Suna, because of the incidents that have happened in the past couple of years."

"Incidents…?" she muttered to herself. There hadn't been any in the show or manga. What could he be talking about? _Stupid, you weren't in any either_. Her eyes narrowed slightly, that was true. Could her appearance just be at a later time? Gaara certainly looked older than seventeen, or eighteen. Anything could have happened that wasn't… in her world.

She mentally shook the thoughts away as Gaara waved them over. She followed behind Shortie, suddenly feeling apprehensive about being let into the village. If outsiders weren't welcome anymore, then how would she be treated? Human cruelties were the worst, and there were a fair amount where she had come from, and was aware of what could happen. But would it?

Her thought process ceased as she stepped through the gates. Everything looked… different than what she had imagined, yet similar. The colors of the buildings around her were close to the color of the sand that surrounded it, but some had different colors. Soft reds, yellows, and browns. It all reminded her of sand, but in a warmer, less grainy way.

"Have you ever been to Suna before?" Gaara asked, moving her attention from the buildings to his aqua eyes. He looked every bit the same as how he looked in the older episodes. At least some things stayed the same, thankfully.

"Not once. But I've been places you haven't," she caught a hint of suspicion cross his features. "It's nothing to be concerned about, I promise. The only that needs to fear me is chocolate. And spiders."

"Gaara!" They both turned to look to the source of the shout, Gaara not reacting to the sight of his sister, but Mea smiled. Temari had always been one of her favorite characters. "You're hours late! What took you so – " she stopped mid sentence, glancing to Mea. "Whose that?"

Gaara shrugged. "Found her asleep in the desert. She's harmless."

"Harmless?"

"What's her name?" Temari asked, ignoring the amused expression on Mea's face.

Gaara shrugged again. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, yes it does!" She eyed Mea, "She could be some… illusion or something that someone conjured up as a spy."

Mea laughed, "Spy? I'm about as stealthy a…" she paused. Stealthy as what? "As a storm. You see me coming from miles away?"

Temari snorted, either amused or annoyed, she couldn't tell. "What's your name?"

"Mea."

Temari waited a few seconds, "That's it?"

"That's it."

They both eyed her suspiciously. She just smiled innocently.

Temari suddenly turned on Gaara, "Have you been walking this girl to the bone? Look, she's paler than you and her legs are shaking!" Mea blinked, before looking down on her legs. They were shaking!

"Make up your mind. Do you want me to be late, or go at a pace where she could keep up easier?"

Temari chose not to answer. Instead, she grabbed Mea's arm and began to drag her into Suna. Mea just looked confused, tired, and helpless as the stronger girl effortlessly dragged her down the street. She chanced a quick glance at where Gaara had been left, but he had already disappeared. _Probably to do some Kazekage stuff._

"Where am I going?" she asked after a few minutes of being dragged, her legs ready to give out on her any second. It wasn't until she was on solid ground that she realized how wobbly and tired she was.

"You're going right here," she stopped in front of a house the color of red granite. "Since my brother wasn't kind enough to show you hospitality, I'll show it instead. You'll stay here until you can get on your own two feet," the four pig-tailed woman glanced down at the exhausted girl. "Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Haha."

Mea followed the blond woman through the door, too tired to even bother looking at the puppet master sitting on the couch, mending one of the puppets that had always crept her out. She followed Temari through the hall, until she opened a door. "The guest bedroom, keep it clean," she turned and left Mea there to stumble into the room. She stared at the bed, smiling in a weird fashion, before collapsing on the bed.

She was asleep before her head hit the mattress.

FIN.

How boring was that ending? Crankie left, and so did the fun! D:

Next chapter may not come up as quickly… -hides.-


End file.
